


Rooftop confessions

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, this is a smut fic, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima catches Yamaguchi on the rooftop of their high school one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop confessions

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so mistakes might occur.  
> Non beta'ed

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima was in his room, lying on his bed reading a book he couldn’t concentrate on. He had just showered after he had been at volleyball practice, like he always was. But today had been really strange. Yamaguchi had been restless in class; he had excused himself to go to the bathroom and had stayed away from class for a good 30 minutes, before he returned with blushing cheeks. He had known Yamaguchi for years but he had never seen him like that. 

  
And at practice, he showed up late, blushing again. He also stayed far away from Tsukishima, which was weird, because he was always close to him; sometimes almost clinging to him. He frowned and put his book down, before he laid down and tried to think over the possibilities of what was wrong with Yamaguchi, before he fell asleep. 

 

Yamaguchi was sitting in class, preparing for the next lesson. He had always liked Tsukishima and he did his best to keep his feelings hidden from him, but he had never imagined that smell of his perfume would get him hot and bothered. Tsukishima sitting behind him didn’t help on the boner he was sporting. A one point it got so bad, he had to excuse himself from class. He was embarrassed, but he couldn’t walk around with a boner in school. It wouldn’t look good if he got found out and stamped a pervert - because he wasn’t a pervert. 

 

And he was even late for practice, because Tsukishima had insisted on eating something together before practice. Okay, he definitely had something for the perfume Tsukishima was wearing, but it was just perfect on him. 

 

The next day, Tsukishima decided to follow Yamaguchi when he went out for lunch. What he found was surprising. He followed Yamaguchi to the rooftop, where he was hiding behind a wall. Yamaguchi was sitting on the ground, pants and boxers down around his ankles. His head was resting against the wall, a light blush spreading from one cheek to another and the sound of skin against skin echoed off the wall the was leaning against. He was biting on to his shirt and t-shirt, so he wouldn’t dirty them and be discovered. Pants and small moans slowly became louder and a small cry of Tsukishima’s name escaped him when he came on to his stomach and hands. 

 

Tsukishima was shocked to say the least. He had never imagined he would find Yamaguchi on the rooftop, masturbating to the thought of him. Nor had he imagined he would love the sounds that escaped him, or that he would get hot and bothered by watching his childhood friend masturbate. He slowly pushed off the roof, and left before Yamaguchi would find him there. 

 

The time Tsukishima decided to do something, was when he was sitting on the rooftop with Yamaguchi, having lunch. 

“I saw you masturbate the other day,” he said in his usual mellow voice. Yamaguchi choked on his food and coughed so hard his face was red. He stared at his best friend in disbelief. He didn’t know what to do or say. “You look shocked,” he said as he turned his gaze to watch Yamaguchi’s face. It was completely red. He smirked softly as he put his water bottle down on the ground next to him. He reached over and dried the drool off Yamaguchi’s chin. “I didn’t know you liked me that much Tadashi,” he almost purred, his voice more teasing than usual. 

 

“I-I don’t,” Yamaguchi stuttered and stared at Tsukishima with wide eyes. “That’s a lie Tadashi,” Tsukishima purred and smirked softly. “You moaned my name when you came. I heard you.” He knew he probably shouldn’t tease Yamaguchi too much, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to tease the other. 

 

Yamaguchi was blushing furiously by now. He couldn’t believe his own ears. He had been found out by his best friend, but then again, rather his best friend, than Hinata or Kageyama. He looked down into his lap, when he felt Tsukishima lift his head by his chin, and pressed his lips against his. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. 

 

Tsukishima smirked a little, as he slowly deepened the kiss. It took Yamaguchi off guard, but agreed to deepened the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, before he straddled his lap. He tried his best to hold back, but it was hard. A soft moan escaped his lips, and Tsukishima took his chance to to push his tongue into his mouth. Yamaguchi gasped and blushed deeper than he had before. He was sharing his first kiss with his first love and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

 

Tsukishima slowly removed Yamaguchi’s hands from around his neck and tangled their fingers together with one hand. He slowly reached into his bag pocket and got out a tie he had brought with him from home. Slowly, but surely, he tied Yamaguchi’s hands together with it. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, a wide smirk playing on his lips. 

 

Yamaguchi blinked a little confused and looked down at his hands. “T-Tsukki!” he said in a slightly panicked voice when he realized what the other had done. Tsukishima just smirked and slowly undid Yamaguchi’s dress shirt, before he leaned in and kissed his neck softly. A soft moan escaped Yamaguchi’s lips when he felt the blonde’s lips on his neck. 

 

Tsukishima slowly slid his hands up under the shirt Yamaguchi was wearing underneath the dress shirt. He slowly moved a hand from under the shirt, and went to lift the dark haired boy’s arms over his head, as his hand under the shirt made it’s way to his chest. “T-Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moaned softly when the older boy began to play with his nipple. 

 

Tsukishima smirked softly and and slowly managed to get Yamaguchi’s pants open and off, along with his boxers and one shoe. “I’m sorry I don’t have a condom,” he said softly. “Or lube. So it might be a little painful,” he said softly. He slowly brought his hand out from under Yamaguchi’s shirt and went to suck on two of his fingers, before he brought them down to Yamaguchi’s ass, and slowly rubbed them in circles, before he pushed one into Yamaguchi, earning a sharp gasp in return. 

 

He slowly began to move his finger, trying to get Yamaguchi used to the feeling of having something inside of him.The sharp pains slowly turned into moans, even with two fingers moving in and out of him. “More.. Tsukki,” he moaned hotly when Tsukishima pushed his fingers against his prostate. Tsukishima groaned and pulled his fingers out of the younger boy in his lap. 

 

He managed to open his pants and pull out his hard cock out. He spit into his hand and used it as lube on his cock. “This is gonna hurt,” he said softly, as he guided his cock to Yamaguchi’s hole and gently placed his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips, before he slowly pushed him down onto his cock. A painful gasp escaped his lips and a tear ran down his cheek once he was fully seated on him. “H-hurts,” he mumbled into the sleeve of his shirt. His arms was still awkwardly placed over his head. 

 

Tsukishima smirked a little over the youngers expression, and he soon began to move Yamaguchi up and down on his hard cock. He found the position awkward and slowly got Yamaguchi onto his back against the roof. He placed his hands underneath his knees, keeping his legs spread widely open. “You feel so good around me Tadashi,” he said, his voice breaking a little from the pleasure he was feeling from slowly thrusting in and out of his former best friend, now lover. 

 

After a while, Yamaguchi’s pained groans turned into pleasurable moans and cries. “Faster Kei,” he moaned hotly, his cheeks red from blushing. It didn’t take long before Tsukishima was thrusting faster and harder in and out of the younger boy underneath him. He knew none of them were gonna last much longer, but he wanted to make this pleasurable for Yamaguchi. He angled his hips a little differently and a loud cried sounded from the smaller boy beneath him. 

 

“Kei!” Yamaguchi cried out in pleasure, as Tsukishima thrusted against his prostate. He smirked at the sounds the other were making. He kept thrusting against his prostate, until Yamaguchi came with loud cry of Tsukishima’s name. “Eeeh, you came so fast Tadashi,” Tsukishima moaned softly, as he kept thrusting against the others prostate. Yamaguchi was shaking from the pleasure and the oversensitivity he got from not being able to hold back. 

 

“You feel so good around me Tadashi,” Tsukishima moaned and let go of one of Yamaguchi’s legs. He slid his free hand up under his shirt and went to play with his nipple, earning whimpers from oversensitive boy. “Are you feeling good Tadashi?” He asked and boy nodded. “Everything feels.. Really good Kei,” Yamaguchi moaned loudly when the lunch bell sounded. 

 

Tsukishima smirked widely and went harder against the boy beneath him. “I’m gonna cum Tadashi,” he groaned loudly, before he gritted his teeth and came deeply inside of Yamaguchi. Both of them were breathless, Yamaguchi from oversensitivity and pleasure, Tsukishima from thrusting in and out Yamaguchi. He would have try this with knee pads on the next time he decides to have sex on a hard surface, because his knees surely were hurting. 

 

He slowly pulled out and untied Yamaguchi and before he even had the chance to put the tie down, Yamaguchi pulled him down for a deep kiss. 

 

“I love you Kei,” he whispered and against his lips, and Tsukishima would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing. 

 

“I love you too Tadashi.” he whispered back and kissed him tenderly, before he got up and got dressed. Once they were both dressed, they made their way back to class hand in hand, not caring who saw them. 


End file.
